Hear it, Feel it, Write it
by calleighfan06
Summary: Songs that inspire me to write Hiphugger scenes No Lyrics involved Oh and nothing is in order:every chapter SHOULD be a different song
1. If

I own nothing :(

* * *

Inspiration: If by Beyonce

* * *

Calleigh and Jake arrived back at her place after a night on the town with their co-workers. They head to her bedroom to get ready for bed. They went there separated ways, Jake headed to the shower first, and while he washed his mind wondered to the events of the night.

As he finished he left the bathroom, and Calleigh entered after him. She washed her face and looked in the mirror, and realized that she was missing an earring. She slipped into the shower and washed the day's events away. Eventaully she was done and walked into the bedroom fully dressed and ready for bed, until she noticed Jake on her sitting on her side of the bed next to her cell phone.

"You have a text message," Jake said with an attitude.

"Thanks," was all Calleigh could say

"It's from him."

"Ok."

"Ok? Calleigh he's texting you at 3 in the morning."

Calleigh opened the message, 'I have your earring.'

Calleigh looked at Jake, "see it was nothing, he just found my earring."

"He loves you," Jake said as Calleigh paused and couldn't look at him. "And whether you want to admit it or not, I'm losing you to him."

"Jake," she warned.

"What? You know it's the truth. You're always flirting, and oh my gosh don't get me started on the looks you give each other, it ridiculous."

"We're just friends Jake," she defended.

"Calleigh, he's taking you from me, slowly but surely."

"Maybe if you actually cared this wouldn't be a problem."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You've been distant, beyond distant really…we go out, but you pay me no attention. I can't help if he does, what am I supposed to do say 'hey, don't look at me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant, and I'm tired of this," she said as she walked to the living room and sat on the couch and reached for her favorite book.

Jake followed her, "I'm done with this conversation Jake, we've gone through this time and time again."

"So basically you just want to drop it?"

"Yes, because if you let him take me, then you never wanted me," she said plainly.

"Calleigh I want to be with you, but your eyes are full of love when you look at him and not me."

"But we're just friends," she said under her breath.

"Well your friend holds your heart."

Calleigh fell silent as she closed her eyes, and began to play with her tennis bracelet absentmindedly.

"I'll always be here for you Cal, always," he said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys. He found her house key and gently placed it on the table next to her book.

"I'll be by tomorrow to get my things," and with that said Jake walked out the house and to his vehicle and drove to his house.

Calleigh sat for a second, dumbfounded and pondered for a second. Everything that Jake said came flooding back to just on simple conclusion, 'he loves you.'

She sat there for a minute longer, got up, grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door.

She drove for what felt like forever until she met his driveway. She got out of her car, walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell. She waited, and waited, and waited some more…and rang the doorbell again.

Calleigh prayed that he was home and heard the doorbell. Soon she heard some movement from inside, then a door unlock and his sleepy form appeared.

"Cal," he said groggily

"Eric," she breathed.

* * *

Alright, so I tried something new, does it work, should I continue?


	2. Cross The Line

I own nothing :(

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites they make me smile :)

Oh and forevertuesday13 I just might take you up on that offer (i might need the extra help)

* * *

Inspiration: Cross the Line by John Legend

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As usual Eric is home on a Friday night, and he can't get her out of his mind. He sits back and thinks about all they've been through, and realizes he wants more. He doesn't want more with just anyone, just her.

And before he could stop himself he reached for his cell phone, but soon placed the phone back down, he wanted to see her.

He jumped into his car and drove to her house. Eric parked the outside and contemplated whether or not to disturb her, knowing the time. He inhaled, and exited the car and walked up to her door.

He knocked and waited patiently…he was about to leave when he saw a light turn on. The door opened and there she was.

He gasped and as he saw her, she stood in a green tank top and white shorts with her hair tousled, and the sight of her took his breath away.

She stood there confused and he began to speak.

"Quick question," he said

"What," she said sleepily

"Truth or Dare?" he questioned

"Eric, its 2 in the morning and I'm tired. If you want to play games we'll do something tomorrow."

"This can't wait," he said abruptly.

"Excuse me."

"Truth or dare?" he asked her as she gave him a puzzled look.

She realized that he wasn't going anywhere, and the southern in her wasn't about to just slam the door in his face so she answered his question, "dare," was all she said.

Eric looked at her, and drew an imaginary line on the ground with his foot.

"I dare you, to cross the line," he said with a serious face.

Calleigh eyed him, "what does the line represent?" she asked curiously

He knew she took the bait, "your side represents you being by yourself, and my side represents you being with me."

Calleighs eyes went wide, and he could tell she was thinking. He didn't know about what exactly, but knowing her it could be about her feelings, the time, the pros and cons of a relationship but he would never know. The minutes felt like hours and he still stood there with his hands in his pockets, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cal," he whispered.

She blinked and gathered her thoughts, and slowly put one foot across the imaginary line, then the other soon followed. Calleigh watched him closely, "are you breathing?" she asked.

"I think so," he grabbed her hands, "so where really going to do this?"

"I completed my dare, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did…so whats the next step?"

"You come inside, and we talk…then we call it a night. Does that sound good?" she asked. And with no reply, Calleigh led him into her house, both with open eyes and open hearts ready to take their new found relationship one step at a time.

* * *

Please leave a review, good, bad, stop, continues...song suggestion maybe idk :)


	3. Heart of the Matter

Thank you everyone, for the reviews, favorites, and alerts...oh and song suggestions (which I've listened to).

Due to the fact that there was no Eric in this latest epi...I decided to update a story...and it happened to be this one, Enjoy!

* * *

Inspiration: Heart of the Matter by India Arie

________________________________________________________________________

With the information given to her through a mutual friend, her heart was broken. 'Could her best friend be in love with someone and not even confide in her, the love that he supposedly found,' she thought as she walked the grounds of the gardens.

Weeks went by and Calleigh and Eric hardly had any type of interaction, which was mainly Calleigh's choice. Calleigh reasoned that she needed time to think.

Her days without his company helped clear her mind, and brought up memories of the struggles they went through. But not only the struggles but the fact that she almost lost him and he almost lost her.

And there in the middle of putting gas in her car, Calleigh realized that she missed him. She got into her car and decided to put a good foot forward and get some answers, well kind of. First she had to come up with some questions for herself, 'why did it bother her that Eric was in love?' or 'Was she mad, jealous, or a combination of the two?'

'Was the heart of the matter the fact that she loved him, the way he loved the other women?' and with that last thought she was happy her mind was made up, and she was going to talk to her bestfriend, soon.

She pulled up to his house, with pizza box in hand. But after a few moments of waiting used her key and let herself in. Looking around she knew she wasn't crazy, his car was in the driveway, and lights were on in the house. So being the curious person she is she called his name, "Eric," a few times. Unfortunately there was no response so she placed the pizza on the kitchen table, when she noticed the sliding door ajar.

Calleigh opened it slowly and peered out onto the beautiful beach, where she spotted him sitting on the sand. She walked towards him and asked, "is this seat taken?"

Eric looked at her with shock since they haven't spoken in what seems like an eternity, "no, go ahead."

They sat there in silence until her spoke first, "what's wrong?" was all he asked and the underlying message hit Calleigh like a ton of bricks.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning, or why I'm here today?" she asked softly

"The whole thing, please?"

"A few weeks ago, a mutual friend who will remain anonymous said that you were in love. And I was upset because you didn't tell me, and well…"

"Well what Cal…" he asked

"Nothing, I was just upset I suppose."

"You should've just asked me Cal, and we could've sorted all this out."

"It was going to be that easy Eric," she questioned unbelievably

"Yeah," was what he said

"Fine, are you in love?"

"Yes, I am," he said smiling.

"Oh…um I'm happy for you," she said with a forced smile on her face. "Well I brought some pizza, I know you have beer so let's go," Calleigh said hastily.

Eric got up from his sitting position turned around and helped Calleigh up, "you didn't ask me what her name was," Eric said

"I was going to ask you that, eventually."

"Uh huh," was the only thing that could be heard as they silently walked back to the house and into the kitchen.

They washed their hands and as Eric grabbed plates and beers, Calleigh asked him the ultimate question, "whats her name?"

He was waiting for her to ask, so he slowly placed all objects down and walked towards her, "curiosity killed the cat."

"I know, so whats her name?"

"You," he said smiling.

"You, Eric what kind of name is You?"

"Well whats your name?"

"You've got to be kiddin me…Calleigh"

"So why couldn't it be You?"

"So you're telling me you're in love with someone named You?"

"Yep, I'm in love with You," he said looking into her green eyes, and soon after his feelings where confessed he heard Calleigh gasp.

Eric slowly bent down and captured her lips, for a sweet and simple kiss, "I'm in love with you," he said again once they were separated.

* * *

Leave me something please...anything good would do lol (I recieved one review that was ridiculous so it was deleted)


	4. Keep You

Inspiration is `Keep You' by Sugarland

* * *

Thanks for stickin around...I tried beautiful country song, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Calleigh sat on her kitchen table with her cell phone in hand, preparing to make a phone call. She found the number in her phone and pushed the talk button, she waited and waited as the phone rang until the voicemail came on, "hi, just leave a message," was all the woman said as Calleigh began to leave her message, "hey it's me, call me back please," Calleigh said before she hung up the phone.

Not even 2 minutes later Calleigh's phone began to ring, and with the recognition of the ringtone picked up immediately.

"Calleigh what's wrong," the mystery woman asked.

"Nothing Momma, why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because you never actually say please in your messages and you did this time," Caroline said.

"Oh…are you busy I kind of need to talk to you," she asked

"No, we can talk," she said as she walked to her front porch, iced tea in hand.

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled, "Momma I love him so much, but it's like I don't laugh, I don't cry, run, or hide from him…it's like I'm completely numb. He can read me like a book sometimes, and I just don't understand why he can't see that I'm unhappy."

"So you're telling me that you're unhappy with your relationship with Eric?"

"Not exactly, we were fine until recently…" Calleigh said

"Whats considered recently?"

"Maybe two weeks ago. I know it's a short time but he's never acted like this with me. Its like he's another person."

"What's so different?"

"He's working later, he won't speak to me or even look at me like he used to. And now it's like he can't even stay in the same room anymore, if I come in he leaves or when he walks in and notices me he leaves. That is not the man I fell in love with."

"I want you to get two pieces of paper and a pin, and in those moments when you feel love in any shape or form, write down everything that you love about him and your relationship," Caroline instructed.

"Ok," was all Calleigh said before she was interrupted.

"And the same thing when it comes down to you being angry and unhappy. When you've finished both letters leave them somewhere so he can find them and read them. Then go somewhere and relax for a while, it will give you both time to think things through."

"That actually sounds like a good idea Momma, thank you. Remember that I love you," she said.

"And I love you, and follow your heart."

Both Calleigh and Caroline hung up the phone, and hours passed and Eric still wasn't home, so Calleigh eventually went to sleep alone. And in the middle of the night she felt the bed dip and knew he was home, and soon his breathing evened out and she looked at him and concluded that she would write both letters that very night.

Calleigh woke up first and placed both letters on her side of the bed, and quietly packed a bag. After she was done she left for the airport, hoping that in time things would be ok.

She called Horatio before her plane took off and asked for some time off, which he gave her and didn't ask any questions of her whereabouts.

And at the same time Eric was waking up, and instinctively reached over to her side and realized she wasn't in bed, and his fingers ran across something unusual, he rose from his position and grabbed the papers. He soon began reading one at a time.

LOVE

'Eric, I love you. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm happiest when I'm with you. You make me smile, laugh, and above all you make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. You love me wholeheartedly, and you fought to get me. I'm happy that my bestfriend waited for me.'

ANGER

'Eric, I look at you and it's like looking at the ghost of a lover that used to exist. These past few weeks have been torture, you don't talk to me…hold me…kiss me. You avoid contact on all levels it seems, and I'm scared that I've lost my friend and lover. And if that's the case we should stop pretending.'

Eric sat there in silence as he took in her words, and soon bent down and reached under the bed. He found the old box he was searching for and lifted the top of. He slowly reached in and grabbed the black velvet box. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't keep putting her through pain.

He reached for his cell phone and called her number, but she didn't pick up. He tried one more time, and couldn't reach her so he left a voicemail instead.

"Hey it's me, can we talk? Call me please," he said before hanging up.

Hours had gone by and there was no type of communication from Calleigh…

* * *

TBC...please leave a comment/review or something :)


	5. On Bended Knee

Thanks for all the reviews and such :) I would've updated sooner but my internet provider sucks lol, ENJOY!  


* * *

On Bended Knee by Boys II Men

(Continuation of Keep You)

After almost 3 days Eric was about to go crazy. He still had no idea where Calleigh was. Not a single person in Miami heard from her, or at least that's what they've told him.

And for another night he went to sleep without her by his side. Luckily while he slept his mind was giving up secrets, and he soon jolted upward. He looked around and quickly got of the bed and began packing. He knew where she was, well he hoped he knew.

He jumped onto the next outgoing flight that was headed towards her supposed location. His flight landed 2 hours and later, and he rented a car from the airports car rental area. He put his luggage in the car, and sat behind the wheel and typed the address into the GPS system. He strategically followed the directions until he reached a driveway.

Eric parked the car, and got out. He walked up to the stairs and walked onto the porch. Before he could even ring the doorbell, it opened.

"Eric," the person said.

"Caroline," and there was silence between them. "Is she here?" he asked quietly.

'Yes, she's in the back…under her favorite tree."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I guess, but if she doesn't want to talk then…"

"Then I'll leave," he said walking behind her through the house to the back screened door.

And there he saw her, after what seemed like an eternity she was right there in the flesh. She was swinging softly on her beloved tree swing that graced a magnolia tree.

He slowly approached her and whispered, "I've missed you."

Calleigh stopped all movement on the swing, but didn't respond verbally. Eric took that as a queue and continued speaking.

"Calleigh, I don't know how we lost our way. I don't know if we really did, but I just need one more chance to prove my love for you," he said as he thought about the 2 letters she left for him.

"The letters you left for me where a wakeup call to say the least. It showed me that you thought that I didn't care, and I'm so sorry that I put you through that."

Eric saw Calleigh duck her head a little, but she was still silent.

"I know that our love is still strong, we've come too far for this to get between us. I know that were perfect for each other, people have known for years…even before we did," he said chuckling.

Eric slowly walked in front of her, "so many nights I've dreamed of you, and when we weren't together I would wake up and face reality, that you weren't next to me. And now since I have you, I can't wake up without you next to me…these past few days have been torturous and I would've found you earlier if you would've used your credit card."

Calleigh smiled at him, she knew that would've been the first thing he checked.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…I can't imagine living my life without you. But I know I want a new life with you, so can we go back to the way things were? Can we go back home and live a life we're supposed to?"

He slowly got down on one knee, and instinctively she raised her right hand and covered her mouth. Eric reached for her left hand and said, "first and foremost, I want you to know that _I love you_…and I would be honored if you made my dreams come true and became my wife. Will you marry me?"

By now Calleigh had tears attempting to spill out her eyes, "yes," she answered.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue colored box, and placed the ring on her finger. He gently kissed her finger and moved upward towards her mouth for a kiss to seal the deal.

After the kiss, Eric whipped away the tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"Hey…no crying," he said with a grin.

Calleigh looked at her engagement ring, "it's beautiful, it looks like the ring we saw…" she had no words.

"The one we saw in the jewelry store window, the one you said called your name, right?"

"You remembered," she said in awe.

"Yes," he said as he sat Indian style in front of her. "And this has been the root of our problem, well kind of," he said referring to the ring.

"This is why you where distant? This is why I thought that I lost you?"

"No exactly, I've been so busy trying to plan the perfect engagement…I kind of had a one track mind lately. But everything is out in the open now. Which means I have some reservations to cance?"

"Oh no you don't, you keep all reservation," she said plainly. "I deserve that much, don't you think?"

"You deserve that and much more…I um, have a hotel room. Why don't we leave for a bit?"

"Alright, but I at least heave to tell momma about the engagement."

"I think she already knows," he said looking at the screen door.

Calleigh turned her head and saw her Momma looking at them, smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"Come on lets go," Eric said as he got off the ground and reached for her hand. The two walked up to the house and through the screen door.

"Eric," Caroline said.

"Caroline I'm sorry, I would've asked you first for her hand in marriage but Calleigh left me no choice."

Caroline laughed, "welcome to the family, now go…oh, and call me Mom please," she stated.

"Yes ma'am," he said before he saw Caroline's eyebrow rise and realized that's where Calleigh inherited that facial expression from. "Yes mom."

"Please come and see me before you leave," she said.

"We will," they said in unison as they left the house and headed towards the hotel to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'm working on more...but my other stories need my attention. Please leave a review, and leave me a little inspiration lol :)


End file.
